


Wanderlust

by spiralicious



Series: Summer Shorts [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin waits for Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> It's older Rin. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, week 65 "Wander," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. This prompt was also part of the Summer Shorts series, which is 6 prompts long (Mine, Fresh, Raw, Ripe, Whimper, Wander).

I got a postcard from you today. This one was from France. I admired the picture of a cityscape while I imagined what you might have written.

“I’m lonely in Paris without you. I long to hold you near me and breathe in your scent, to taste you, feel you. I wish to have you writhing beneath me while I bring us both to ecstasy. We have been too long apart and I will be coming home soon. Love, Sesshoumaru.”

I take a deep breath, turn the postcard over and read your actual words: “You should be here.”

Same thing.


End file.
